Simple Conversation
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: A sequal to 'Mutaul Predators'. Alucard and Muraki has a simple chat in a small restaurant in Kyoto.


Simple Conversation Sequal to 'Mutual Predators' 

Alucard went through his usual routine; kill the freak who dared to call itself a vampire, come back to the mansion his master Sir Integra Hellsing owns as her father and her grandfather before her owned, and stay by himself he usually preferred to be alone in his basement. Though the odd time he harasses his poor naïve fledgling Ceras Victoria or his master and her soldiers. But now, he was getting bored of Hellsing, of playing the pet vampire who appeared to be tame, for two generations and on his third he followed orders. But this 'Muraki' he seemed interesting. Someone to watch out for, and someone to respect as a predator. Perhaps someone to 'associate' with. Something new in his never ending life.

A part of him, the part of him that was the master vampire, the monster growled as his pride and dignity was constantly shot down as he was ordered to do this and ordered to do that, not that he didn't enjoy the missions and the chaos that ensues, but it still angered him a great deal, so he took it out on the unlucky freaks and ghouls, usually other times he took it out on pathetic dogs who got in his way of a fight or took it out on the Vatican lapdog, Alexander Anderson. But lately even that too didn't seem as interesting.

But the was a small part of him that was human preferred to be the servant on a leash. A pet. A nothing. He hated that part of him, but couldn't get rid of it. Oh well.

Alucard got up from his chair, his broken throne and walked up the long stairs to the world of the living as he nicknamed it. His master was going to bed. Good. No one to stop him from leaving temporary.

"Master!" Ceras called as she ran up to him, "Where you going?"

"Who said I was going anywhere, police girl." Alucard asked as he put a mocking tone on 'police girl'.

"Well, your um, well, your not in your basement. You usually don't come up here when Sir Integra goes to bed." Ceras answered as she coyly fidgeted with her fingers. The female variety usually acted coy and shy around him, due to his aura of authority and sexual prowess. Due to being a vampire, a powerful one at that. There was only one woman who didn't do that, and that was his master, and for that he respected her, and respected her for the fact she wasn't weak like her father. She could order him to massacre over and over if she needed to. She was a worrier in a woman's body. With her his chain was lose around his neck.

"Very observant of you, but my master will not know of my leaving the grounds. Understood, Ceras Victoria." Alucard said if he called her by her name she thinks it is out of kindness so she will obey. She always does.

"Okay." Ceras answered. Alucard smiled his usual smile and left. Ceras went back to her room and carried on with what she was doing.

In Kyoto Muraki sat at a restaurant table luckily this one was a 24-hour one. He didn't feel like going to be quite yet he even didn't feel like harassing his friend Oriya who lived here in Kyoto. He was about to take a sip of wine he noticed someone in red. The vampire, Alucard. Smiling Muraki invited him in with a slight wave of his hand. He knew Alucard was watching. Vampires always do watch their surroundings. Always cautious, like him. Alucard accepted the invitation and came walking into the restaurant gaining a few gasps from the few people who where occupying the restaurant.

"I'm surprised to see you." Muraki said to start a conversation with the vampire as he sat down. This vampire interested him, not the same way Tsuzuki Asato did. That was much different. But with this vampire it was more, curious and respectful. After all, this vampire was a killer like him, and like him had no shame of it, or admitting it to a select few. Though Muraki won't admit it, due to the damned law.

"Why? It's only been a month since we met." Alucard said as a waitress walked up to the table.

"Can I get anything for you?" the waitress asked as she handed him a menu.

"Red wine, two glasses and leave the bottle here. That's all." Alucard answered handing the menu back not even giving her a glance from under his red hat. After that she left with the menu.

"Don't worry, I wont eat her, or anyone else for that fact." Alucard said off-handedly.

"Why do you say that?" Muraki asked casually as the waitress brought what Alucard asked for. He set one glass upside down and one he poured half full of wine.

"You've been watching her. Your next 'victim' perhaps." Alucard said as casual as you would state the weather. Muraki chuckled.

"Perhaps. Why do you have two glasses, if you're only using one?" Muraki asked.

"Habit. For an old friend of mine, she died 290 years ago, she was fond of wine." Alucard answered, "Vampires have excellent memories." He added after the look of slit shock he got from mentioning of how long ago it was.

"I see. It's also said that vampires are like sharks, you can smell blood from a mile away." Muraki added to their now blooming conversation. Alucard smiled a bit.

"More then a mile actually. You must not know much on vampires as you do black magic." Alucard said as he took a sip of his wine.

"No, unfortunately not. But, I'm learning." Muraki said with a slit-mocking sigh. Alucard chuckled.

"But you have dealt with them, am I wrong." Alucard questioned.

"Maria Wong. I brought her back as one, using black magic."

"With or without her soul."

"With, probably."

"Hmmm, she must have been very weak then."

"She was, and easily controlled."

Alucard 'hmmed' again as he took another sip of wine.

"You deal more with, 'Shinigamis', correct?" Alucard asked.

"Yes."

"Really. Well then."

"I usually enjoy mocking them, or harming them."

"Oh, quite the sadist aren't you? Well, are they good at fighting?"

"Very. But more with magic, the ones I met aren't strong physically that is."

"Hmmm, wouldn't mind fighting one, or maybe two."

"Are you not concerned with them purifying you?"

"No." Alucard answered as he finished his wine off. "You look tired. You should go home to bed." Alucard added.

"My, it almost seemed like you cared." Muraki mocked. Alucard smirked.

"I don't." Alucard mocked as he walked past the doctor dressed in white.

Back in London Alucard was sitting on his chair sensing the sun rising to the world of living, not touching his cold darkness.

"Shinigamis. Now there's something's I could play with. Someday." Laughs, "I have the time to wait 'til that day."

The next morning in Kyoto the newspaper reported the death of a waitress, a stab wound to the heart.


End file.
